


Saving You, but At What Cost?

by SereneKarma



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, F/F, I'm Sorry, Injury, Major Character Injury, Oops, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneKarma/pseuds/SereneKarma
Summary: Adora really should have expected to have Catra appear out of no where and mess with her. She supposes she'll have to focus on the situation at hand first!Catra had gone to get that crystal when she saw Adora go into the temple. Surely Entrapta could use it to uncover some secret that they could defeat the rebellion with. She didn't expect it for it to go like this...





	Saving You, but At What Cost?

**Author's Note:**

> I love making myself suffer. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, I typed this on my phone really quick since I didn't want to forget the idea. But I tried.

  * "Welcome Administrator, what is your query?" Adora hears the hologram repeat for the second time. She sighed in irritation, mumbling under her breath how the stupid thing was broken. "Fine, if you don't want to work for me, let's try it with She-ra." She raises the sword in hand, the blue metal shining brightly underneath the lighting. "For the honor of Grayskull!" She calls out, her body surrounded by bright light and in her place appeared the 8-foot warrior princess.

 

"Administrator detected. Welcome She-Ra." Adora sighed in relief, allowing her arm to drop to her side. The tip of the sword lightly scrapping the floor. "What abilities does She-Ra have?" She asked, gnawing on her lip as she waited for a response. Her eyes brightened as she heard healing being listened and she quickly inquired something else. "How do I heal with the sword?" She asked, but the hologram seemed to be insistent on listing the previously informed abilities. "Ugh! Why won't this thing work?!" She groans in irritation before a vision seems to run through her mind. "Um.... Light hope! Let me talk to Light Hope!" She calls out and the hologram seems to respond differently. "Light Hope is here. But you will meet with her later. You are not ready, you must let go."  

 

"What? Let go?" She stepped a bit closer to where the hologram had previously been, hoping that something would happen. Adora had been so focused on that that she didn't realize the presence of another individual in the room. 

 

The Horde solider analyzed the small data crystal placed in the stone. She hummed quietly, reaching for it and grabbing it. Immediately, the temple seemed to react to the removal of the Crystal. 

 

Adora squeaked and frantically turned around, shooting a laser in the intruder's direction. The person quickly ducked and screamed in fear.  There was a heavy shaking around her and the room began to flash bright red. "Unauthorized person detected, initiating defense protocol." The robotic voice informed just as her eyes met that heterochromatic gaze she had missed so much.

 

"Catra! Wha- You shouldn't be in here!" Adora yells out, running towards the other and grabbing her hand. "Not again! Oh gosh, why are you even here?!" She calls out, squealing as a giant robot spider popped out of no where. "We need to run! That way!" She points out towards the empty hallway. "Adora! What are these things?!" The feline yelped as they ran, almost crying out when Adora had to heavy lift the door that had quickly closed their access to the empty hallway. "They're robots! They attack everyone except for She-Ra because they're intruding! We need to get out of here, Catra!"

 

The feline hissed, glaring at the blonde running besides her. "Well, can't you make them stop?! Isn't this your temple or whatever?!" Adora shook her head, panting and trying to run faster as heard the heavy thumps and clacks of metallic footsteps behind them. "I can't! As long as I am protecting you, they'll see me as an intruder too!" She yells back, grabbing Catra's wrist and pulling her towards a hallway with a lower ceiling. "This way! I have an idea!" She informs the other, taking out her sword and slicing the entire length of the hallway above her. "What are you doing?! Are you insane?!"

 

She needed to move fast, but one of the robots was moving quickly towards them. Adora's eyes met Catra's for a moment, who looked momentarily terrified and she moved without thinking. Her sword sliced the robot just as the ceiling began to collapse. Her hand released the sword in her panic, throwing it in some randow direction as she turned to Catra and pushed her out of the way. "Look o-" Her voice was cut off as a large piece of concrete fell on her back, knocking the air out of her and crashing her ribs.

 

More debris fell from the ceiling, trapping her even further beneath the rubble. The entirety of her legs and lower body were encased in the concrete. Her limp upper body rested on the floor as she coughed painfully. Her transformation softly glowed before flickering out, a pained scream erupting from her as the debris shifted to accommodate her size change and only trapped her more.

 

Catra had hit the floor with a loud thump, her claws scratching the tiled floor as she coughed from all the dust that had formed during the crash. She waved her hand in front of her face, trying to make the path before her more visible. She heard the loud scream telling her to look out from Adora just as she was pushed before it was cut off entirely by something. She heard something else shift in the darkness before a familiar loud scream echoed again. "Adora?" She called out, slowly standing up as the shaking stopped.

 

Catra's eyes widened when she looked off to her right to see the sword of protection laying there careless. She quickly turned her gaze forward, walking carefully through the dusty cloud that was slowly disappearing. "Adora?" She said once more as she navigated her way to the rubble pile. She gasped at the sight of her former best friend almost completely trapped beneath the heavy concrete pile. 

 

"What the fuck, Adora?!" She yelled as she knelt down before the other, patting her cheek. A pained groan can from the blonde girl, her eyes slowly fluttering open. "C-Catra... You... You're okay..." She wheezes out, the pressure on her torso making it hard to breath. "Of course, I'm okay, you idiot! You pushed me out of the way!"

 

Adora smiled weakly just as a hiss came out of her. "Ow... Th-think you can get m-me... The sw-sword... I think... I might be able to get out if I... Use She-ra's power..." She pants out, leaving the feline to contemplate what she should do.

 

She could easily leave the other trapped underneath the rubble and take the sword. It would be an easy win for the Horde, She-Ra would be completely out of the fight... _Permanently_. That was the thought that had Catra hesitating so much. If she left Adora like this, without any way to get out on her own, she would...

 

Catra groaned and hurriedly walked towards the sword, returning it back to the barely conscious blonde that seemed to be struggling to breath. "T-thanks..." She heard the other say, making her shrug and flop down besides her. "Sure, whatever. Just hurry up and do your transformation thing so we can get out of here."

 

Adora nodded weakly, trying to hold the sword up and chant her usual phrase. "For the Hon-" She had started off before a painful coughing fit ripped through her, her vision becoming blurry. "C-Catra... S-sorry..." She managed to mumble in a weak gasp as her vision went blank, going limp. The sword slipping out of her grasp and falling onto the ground for the second time.

 

The feline's eyes widened as she saw her enemy fall limp. "Adora? Hey Adora!" She started off, shaking the blonde's shoulders only to receive a pained and broken whimper as the other struggled to catch her breath with all the pressure on her torso. "Wake up! Wake up, idiot! This isn't how it's suppose to be! I was suppose to beat you! Not like this! Not with you trying to protect me!" She spat out angrily, tears spilling from her eyes as looked at the limp blonde before. "Come on, dumbass... Stay with me, Adora!" She yells again, kneeling besides the trapped blonde and grabbing at the rubble. She needed to get it out of the way and find someone to help her.

 

She didn't know how long it had been, how long she had been laboriously and carefully digging her way through. Catra had to be careful, if she moved a single rock too fast she could cause the whole thing to collapse and... And _kill_ Adora. Slowly, the blonde's torso came into view but frankly the sight wasn't any better than it had been when covered in the concrete. If anything it was worse to see the actual damage that had been inflicted by the collapse. 

 

Catra winced harshly at the sight. Adora's legs were both bent at a weird angle, obviously leaving her unable to walk. The sharper rocks had pierced through her skin with the shift, leaving her back bruised and a bloody mess. Even worse, she could see from the side how the blonde's ribs were not positioned correctly. But it seemed the ease of pressure gave the blonde a chance to breath a little easier. But she still remained unconscious and Catra didn't want to risk shaking her again.

 

But the two needed to get out of her, she couldn't just leave Adora like this. Not after the other had risked her life to save her from her own mistake despite her previous protest. It wasn't because she liked Adora, she just felt pity for the other's pathetic state!

 

The force captain sighed, rubbing her temples before slowly pulling the blonde out of the rubble and laying her on the ground. She needed a way to hold both Adora and the sword and to find a way out. Honestly, she was starting to regret taking that damned First One's crystal, its proven to be more trouble than it was worth.

 

She takes off her belt, using it to make a makeshift sword holster and strapping it onto her back. She had to be careful picking up Adora. If she moved her the wrong way, she could make the damage that the collapse caused worse... Catra kneels back down besides Adora, carefully sliding her arms beneath the girl's hips and upper back. She winces when she hears the whimper but sighs in relief as it ceases. "You better hold on... Okay, Adora? I'm not losing you like this, dummy..."





End file.
